


comfortable?

by squishkjgn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Mentions of Anxiety, and chanyeol doesn't know how to resist him, jongin likes to cuddle, lapslock, seriously this is like teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishkjgn/pseuds/squishkjgn
Summary: there’s a thunderstorm outside, chanyeol is a heavy sleeper and jongin needs cuddles.





	comfortable?

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since i writed something that i'm second-guessing this whole thing lol  
>   
> this is my first exo fanfic and also the first time i'm writing something not on my mother language so please.. be kind with me.  
>   
> if you see any mistakes, please let me know.  
> enjoy.

it must be way past 2am when jongin woke up frightened. he sighed. having trouble going to sleep wasn’t his only problem anymore, now he also had trouble staying asleep. he looked around his room searching for the reason why he woke up so suddenly, but he couldn’t find any. and then he heard. it didn’t sound like it was anywhere close but it was definitely there. a thunderstorm. and a big one.

jongin hated thunderstorms since he was a kid. he never really found any reason to why it scared him so much besides the fact the it made him anxious. if there was a storm outside he just couldn’t focus. it felt like the world was closing up on him and he couldn’t breathe properly. he debated over staying in bed and waiting it out or going to find if one of his members was still awake to keep him company. he chose to stay in bed. it was late anyways and everyone was probably asleep by the sounds of multiple snores he was hearing. jongin was all alone.

a loud thunder echoed around his room and that got jongin tripping all over his blankets in a worry to get out of there. the hell with his members’ sleep schedules, he wasn’t gonna get through this all by himself. he thought about going to sleep in junmyeon’s room but his leader always slept with the door locked so jongin would have to wake him up. he couldn’t bear doing that to his hyung. there was a comeback right around the corner and junmyeon needed all the sleep he could get. his next choice was chanyeol of course. he gave the best cuddles and that’s exactly what jongin needed right now. to his luck, chanyeol’s room was right beside his.

the door was closed so he opened it quietly trying not to make any noise. chanyeol was snoring loudly right in the middle of the bed occupying the whole space. he had no choice but to wake the giant.

“hyung! hyung.. wake up.”

nothing. zero. nada. chanyeol was dead asleep.

“please.. i need you to wake up.”

jongin was literally about to start crying. he always forgot how his hyung was a heavy sleeper. chanyeol always seemed so alert when they were out on tour or travelling, but at the dorm everytime chanyeol was asleep the world could literally fall around him that nothing would wake him up. but jongin needed him to wake up. he couldn’t go back to his room so he did what he had to do.

he climbed half on top of the bed and half on top of chanyeol and started shaking him. if he wouldn’t wake up peacefully, this would have to do.

“hyung you have to wake up… now.”

“w..what? what the fuck jongin?” chanyeol’s voice was rough and scratchy because of sleep. his face was just as funny, full of pillow creases.

jongin’s eyes teared up. he hated when people cursed. it felt like they were mad at him. and considering he just woke the man up, that was a possibility.

“hey nini don’t cry. i’m not mad i swear,” he hugged the younger one, pulling jongin fully on top of him. “tell me what’s wrong,”

“it’s raining… a lot. you know i can’t sleep when it’s raining,” and as if to confirm what jongin had just said, a lightning illuminates the whole room, making him jump and bury his face on the older’s neck.

“shh it’s okay. you want to sleep here, right?”

jongin mumbled something and chanyeol laughed.

“i can’t hear you,” now he was only making fun of jongin. oh god, how he wanted to punch him. the thing is jongin intended chanyeol to cuddle him  tonight so maybe a punch was out of the line.

“yes. i want to sleep here.” and he said those puppy eyes only jongin had. right there, chanyeol was doomed. he couldn’t say no to those eyes. he didn’t know if his weak spot was the eyes or just jongin in general, but he couldn’t say no to the younger one. go ahead and call him whipped, he doesn’t care.

“of course baby… of course you can sleep here.”

he scooted over to the right side of his bed to make space for the other, lifting his blankets so he could climb in. jongin settled on his side and lied his had on chanyeol’s chest. he was shirtless and his skin was so warm, jongin couldn’t resist.

“comfortable?”

“i’m always comfortable when i’m with you hyung.”


End file.
